The Day Kyle Broflovski Slipped Away
by The Chuckinator
Summary: When Stan hears that his best friend Kyle has died from not having a kidney transplant, he remembers everything they did together and grieves for him. Oneshot.


The Day Kyle Broflovski Slipped Away: A South Park Fanfic

Stan Marsh sat in the doctor's office waiting for a report on his best friend, Kyle Broflovski. Last week, Kyle got sick from kidney failure and was rushed to the hospital. Stan stood up as the doctor came in.

"Hello, Stan."

"Hi," he sighed. "How's Kyle?"

The doctor sat there for a moment, not saying anything. "Stan, I'm going to be honest with you. Kyle needs a kidney transplant, or it is very possible that...he will die."

Stan was shocked. He couldn't believe what the doctor was saying. "Die? But Kyle's my best friend...in the whole world!"

"I'm sorry, Stan. But without a proper kidney transplant, your friend...we've looked all over for a donor, but we couldn't find anyone. Not even your other friend, Eric Cartman."

"No...this can't happen! Kyle can't die! Kyle can't die!"

He ran out of the hospital, tears streaming from his eyes.

Stan ran to his house and went to his room, crying. His dad came in. "Stan? What's wrong?

He looked up, tears in his eyes. "Kyle...Kyle's not going to make it."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"His kidneys failed, and he didn't have a transplant. He's going to die."

"That...that's horrible. Isn't there anything they can do?"

"No. Nothing." He got up and put on his jacket. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

* * *

><p>Stan sat on the sidewalk, his head in his hands. "Why? Why is Kyle going to die? It's not fair, it isn't! First Kenny, and now Kyle! Damn it! If a friend died, I don't know what I'd do."<p>

Memories of Kyle flooded his mind. He remembered them playing Guitar Hero together, how he started playing with someone else. He felt guilty that he had screwed up but they had made up in the end. He told Kyle that he was his super best friend and didn't want anything bad to happen to him, but now? Now, he just couldn't do anything. He cared for Kyle like he was his own brother. He didn't care that he was Catholic and Kyle was Jewish, but he always assumed that Kyle would be there for him.

He sighed and got off the sidewalk, tears still in his eyes. He would make one more trip to the hospital to see how Kyle was. When he got there, though, he heard Kyle's parents talking to the doctor.

"Isn't he getting any better, doctor?" asked Mrs. Broflovski.

"I don't understand it...he's not fighting the disease at all. It's like he's...like he's lost all hope, given up on life." He left, and Mrs. Broflovski started crying.

Stan came in and looked at Kyle. He was on a hospital bed, an oxygen mask covering his face. "Kyle?"

Kyle looked up and saw Stan. He beamed. "Stan...you came...I'm so glad."

"Hang on Kyle, everything will be okay."

"Kidney...hurts..." he said weakly.

"I know, Kyle. You're going to be all right."

"Stan...kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me, please. Just one more time, like we used to."

Stan lifted the oxygen mask and brought his lips to Kyle's. There was a long kiss, and then Stan broke it.

"I...love...you...Stan..." Kyle's heart monitor started beeping and went flat. His breathing stopped.

Mrs. Broflovski ran up to Kyle and shook him. "Kyle? Kyle?" She called a nurse. "Get the doctor!"

The doctor came in, looked at Kyle and sighed. "Mrs. Broflovski...I'm sorry; he's gone."

"What? No, he can't be!"

Stan looked at Mrs. Broflovski and then at Kyle. He couldn't believe it...Kyle was gone. He backed away slowly and then ran out of the hospital. Once he was outside, he screamed Kyle's name. He looked up to the heavens.

"Why did this happen? How could it? He worshiped you, and you game him kidney failure! Why, God? Was it for punishment? It's your fault; you did this! You took him away from me!" He ran to his house, upstairs to his room and slammed the door. Once inside, he broke down sobbing. How could Kyle die? He was only nine years old; the same age as Stan! It wasn't fair! Kyle had believed in God all his life; so had Stan! And yet, God chose to take away his friend!

Stan remembered the last thing Kyle said to him: I love you, Stan. Even though they had been best friends, they were in a relationship. It started when Kyle and Stan went down to Stark's Pond, talking about their cook, Chef. Kyle had hugged Stan and they had kissed.

He sighed. "I love you too, Kyle."

* * *

><p>Stan paced his room. He knew Kyle had diabetes, that was one cause of his illness. Kyle had always been there for him, and he'd always been there for Kyle. Whenever Kyle got into trouble, he'd back him up. Whenever he'd get sick, Stan would offer to help him. Stan and Kyle would always hang out together, and go to great lengths to help each other and keep each other safe. One time, when Kyle was sick, Stan voiced concern for Kyle, saying that he didn't want to lose him.<p>

Stan went to a drawer and took out a photo of him and Kyle. They were sitting on a couch, looking at each other and smiling. He remembered that day. He was sleeping over at Kyle's, talking about things they enjoyed doing together. But now that couldn't happen ever again.

Stan couldn't take it anymore. He threw himself on his bed, sobbing, calling out Kyle's name, swearing, renouncing God, anything that would make him feel better. A few minutes later, his father came in.

"Stan...don't be too hard on yourself; it's not your fault."

"Is it, dad? IS IT? Because I can't think for one second that IT'S NOT KYLE'S GODDAMN FAULT!"

Randy sighed and put his arm around his son. "Look, I don't know who's fault it is. Kyle's in heaven now, he's watching over you."

"He was my best friend, even more! I loved him! We would always hang out together! Now he's...gone."

"Stan, people don't live forever. Maybe God decided that it was Kyle's time."

Stan scoffed. "Don't give me that shit; how the hell was I supposed to know that Kyle had kidney failure? He never fucking told me; I just found out a week ago!"

"Stan, Kyle would want you to remember him in a selfless way, not by being depressed."

"Don't you ever talk about Kyle that way! He wasn't selfish, goddamn it! Just get out! GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Randy sighed and left the room.

* * *

><p>Stan went outside and walked to the bridge that overlooked Stark's Pond. This is where he and Kyle would hang out and look at the sunset. He looked away and saw an ambulance rush down the street. He remembered the day Kyle went to the hospital.<p>

_When Stan heard Kyle was sick, he rushed over to his house to see how he was doing. He rushed up to his room and saw Kyle laying in his bed._

_"Hey, Kyle. How are you?"_

_Kyle's mother, Sheila, came up and looked at Stan._

_"They say it's his kidneys. Kyle's always been a diabetic, and lately his kidneys haven't been functioning properly."_

_Kyle fell to the floor and lay perfectly still._

_"Oh my God, Kyle!" Mrs. Broflovski shouted. She helped Kyle up, but he coughed, vomited and fainted._

_"He needs to get to the hospital quick!" Stan yelled. Sheila called 911 and in a few minutes an ambulance came and got Kyle. They put him in a stretcher, put an oxygen mask on and rushed him to the hospital._

* * *

><p>The funeral was held a few days later. Everyone from South Park was there, even Eric Cartman, which greatly surprised Stan. Cartman usually made fun of Kyle because he was Jewish and insulted him. Kyle's parents were there and so was Mr. Garrison, their fourth grade teacher.<p>

Stan stood up, went to the casket and opened it. There was Kyle, looking peaceful. Stan bent down and whispered in Kyle's ear:

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Kyle. I-I just want you to know that..."

He could hold back the tears no more; he started crying, telling Kyle what a great friend he had been. Then, in front of everyone, he kissed him on the lips. A full minute went by and he broke it. Everyone, including Randy, was shocked. They knew that, while Kyle was alive, they were in a romantic relationship and loved each other, but they never expected this...

Kyle's last words reverberated in Stan's mind. "I love you, Stan."

Stan stood up and said out loud, so that everyone could hear, "I love you too, Kyle. I'll never forget you."

Then he turned and walked away...away from the funeral, away from the crowd, and away from Kyle.


End file.
